PikaScare
by jesusfreak792
Summary: When Elizabeth sees Pikachu shock her father for the first time, she thinks Pikachu was trying to hurt him. She stops trusting Pikachu. What will happen when the truth finally comes out? Big thanks to Nyislandesgirl for the use of her Characters!


**Elizabeth wouldn't go anywhere near Pikachu, at all. When Pikachu came up to her to see what the matter was, she ran away.**

**Elizabeth - 4 years old.**

It was a normal day in the Ketchum household. Elizabeth was sitting on the bench in the backyard watching her father train. Pikachu and Torcoal were training together. Now, Elizabeth had watched her father practice a lot. She had seen a lot of Pikachu's electric attacks, but today would be different.

Ash stood behind Torcoal, commanding both of the pokemon. Torcoal started with a firespin, while Pikachu used quick attack to dodge. As Pikachu threw a thundershock at Torcoal, Torcoal quickly ducked as the huge lightning bolt hit Ash.

Pikachu instantly realized what it did. "Pikapi!" He yelled as he ran to his trainer. Ash quickly recovered.

"Wow Pikachu, great shot! Really powerful. Good dodge Torcoal, but maybe next time, I'll stand behind Pikachu." Ash said as he rubbed the charred spot off his t-shirt. Torcoal was still crying. Ash bent to his level and told him he was ok.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was just sitting there stunned. Pikachu had always been a good pokemon, but maybe he was bad now. As Ash got up to resume training, he saw Lizzie going inside. He scratched his head, usually the kids loved watching all his training. Ash shook it off, I mean this was Elizabeth, she liked to go play with Aiden and Michelle.

Lizzie came into the house and ran up to her bedroom, but hit a tall soft matress like object. She looked up and saw Misty and at the verge of crying and scooted past her mother and went into her room. Of course, Misty walked into her room and sat by her on the bed.

"Sprinkle, are you ok? Are you feeling ok?" Misty said, looking concerned. Lizzie turned back to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I'm just tired. I came up to take a nap." She said. It was an absolute lie, but she couldn't think of anything else. Misty looked at her oddly at first, but then got up and left the room. Lizzie finally broke down and started to cry. She tried to do it quietly to prevent her mother from coming back into her room.

About two hours later Ash and Pikachu returned to the house. "Hey angel." Ash said, coming in the doorway. Misty looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Hey honey." Misty said, laying down her magazine. She then asked Ash a question as he sat down beside her. "Has Lizzie said anything to you?"

"No why?" Ash said, still in a lovey mood.

"I don't know, she came inside earlier. As she was trying to go to her room, she ran into me, literally. I asked her what the problem was, but she said she was just tired." Misty explained.

"Well, then. I think she was just tired." Ash said simply. As Misty and Ash started to cuddle, Pikachu hopped down from the couch and ran upstairs.

Maybe he could figure out the problem. He skipped to Lizzie's room. As he went through the open door, he found Lizzie at her desk coloring. She turned to find Pikachu, coming up to her. She saw him and became scared right away.

She started to chastise the yellow mouse. "No Pikachu, no." She stammered as she started to get up slowly from her desk to shoo Pikachu away. Pikachu was confused, but he left the room. As he looked in a few minutes later, he saw her slowly calming down and resuming her coloring.

Pikachu tried to convince himself Lizzie was just in a bad mood. So instead, he went into Aiden and Michelle's room and they played hide and seek. That night as Lizzie came down to eat supper, she tried to to avoid Pikachu as best she could. Although Ash was starting to realize something was really bothering his little girl.

As they ate dinner, Pikachu's bowl sat right behind Lizzie. Lizzie tried to relax as she ate dinner. But Ash and Misty could both see she wanted to run away from the table. Ash tried to figure out the problem. "Pumpkin." He started as Lizzie looked up to him. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

Lizzie couldn't tell her dad, as much as she wanted too. She had been around Pokemon all her life, and the last thing she wanted to do was to be scared off her father's pokemon. So she simply replied. "Nothing the matter, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Ash shrugged at his wife. She wouldn't talk to him. They finally realized the problem as soon as dessert arrived. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and started to lick the vanilla ice cream from Ash's bowl.

He did this a lot, but tonight that simple and usual action made Lizzie snap. "NO DADDY! Pikachu come down!" She yelled as Ash and Pikachu, both shocked, froze in place. She couldn't believed she just yelled this out. She got down from her chair and ran up to her room and hid under her covers and started to cry.

The whole family just sat silent for a moment before Michelle excused herself and went up to talk to Lizzie. She walked into the little girl's room and took the covers off her head.

"Hey baby, what's the matter? And don't give me that 'I'm tired' stuff." Michelle said as she rubbed the small tears from the girl's eyes.

"Pikachu bad." Lizzie said as she she sniffed. Michelle looked at her sister with compassion.

"What do you mean? Pikachu's not bad." Michelle said as she chuckled lightly.

"Pikachu hurt daddy." She said as the tears continued to fall. "Pikachu is bad pokemon. Why Pikachu bad, Shelly?"

Michelle thought about todays events and then it hit her. "Was this when daddy was training?" She said as Lizzie nodded her head. "Pikachu was battling, sprinkle. He wasn't trying to hit daddy." Lizzie wasn't convinced. Michelle then called Pikachu, who had been outside listening, came in and hopped up on the bed beside the two young girls.

"No, Shelly." Lizzie exclaimed.

"Yes." She replied. "Pikachu, did you shock daddy today?" Michelle said as the small mouse Pokemon shook his head sadly. Michelle continued. "Now, you didn't mean to hit daddy, did you." Pikachu quickly shook his head no.

Just then, Ash came in as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Ash sat quietly as Michelle explained the situation to her father, Lizzie still latched onto her sister. Ash then looked at Lizzie with a sad smile. "Is that what all of this has been about?" Ash said, picking up the small girl. "You saw me get shocked and you were scared you might be shocked too?" Ash said as lizzie quickly nodded her head.

"I was scawed daddy." She said, her tears and snot staining her father's black shirt. At this, Ash hugged her even tighter.

"I know sweetie. But Pikachu wasn't trying to hit me, and you know, it doesn't really hurt anymore. I'm used to being thundershocked." Ash said, trying to calm down the small girl.

Lizzie looked up at Pikachu and finally smiled and said. "Ok daddy. As long as you're not hurt, I take it back. Pikachu is good Pokemon." She said as Pikachu jumped into her arms and Lizzie scratched him behind the ears.

**The End**


End file.
